


Day 27- Colors

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [27]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, M/M, Painting, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Ever since meeting Akira, Yusuke has found himself drawn to the color gray





	Day 27- Colors

Yusuke sat at his easel, willing for inspiration to come to him. As it was more often than he would have liked, his muse seemed to be on holiday, and he was left with the overwhelming urge to calmly smash the canvas over his head and curl up on the floor for an hour or so.

It seemed funny to him that something he was so passionate about and that made him so happy could also absolutely frustrate him to no end. It was easy to mix colors and draw lines, but when it came to deciding what exactly to draw, his mind tended to draw blanks.

He swirled a blob of vermillion paint around on his palette, hardly looking at it as he thought. Of course there was an infinite number of things in the world to paint, so why couldn’t he just pick one? Well, Yusuke supposed the answer was somewhat obvious. He couldn’t tell which option was the _correct_ one.

There was no ‘correct’ in art, which was as much of a relief as it was an annoyance. Yusuke didn’t like it when things were ambiguous. Despite his somewhat wishy-washy personality, he liked to know how to make the right choice. Art was all about expression, doing whatever one’s heart desired. But his heart couldn’t seem to pick a direction to take.

Grabbing another brush, he swept up some navy-blue paint. He didn’t like picking favorites when it came to color, but he definitely liked the shade of it. A smear of blue lit up the blank white canvas, yet still, Yusuke found his mind blank.

He’d always wondered what his mother did to inspire herself. He wished that he could have known her better. All the thoughts they could have shared, getting to know her...he wondered how much of him resembled her, and how much they had in common.

Yusuke knew that he was different from other people, even when he was little. All he liked to talk about was art. He fumbled over most conversations, trying to plot on how to skip the dull questions and start talking about new artists he was learning about and new styles he’d discovered, hands swishing eagerly by his side all the while. The passion, at least, never seemed to go away, even after he tried getting better at conversations and not stating the obvious all the time. He wondered if that was something his mother had, as well. Maybe she was different, too.

The palette was carefully placed atop a cabinet. Yusuke turned to look at his current collection of paints, wondering if that could inspire something in him. It was easy to spot some familiar colors- A bright yellow that reminded him of Ryuji’s hair, the same red as miss Ann’s jumpsuit, the lime green of Futaba’s technology- and a striking gray that reminded him of his beloved Akira.

Yusuke was taken off-guard by a sudden, breathless sigh. Akira always seemed to have that effect on him, even when just recalling a memory. The Phantom Thief leader’s boundless confidence, daring, and charisma had easily managed to steal his breath away- as well as his heart.

Akira, Akira, Akira. One of the few things that made Yusuke genuinely wish that he was better at communicating. Even if he tried to paint his feelings, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to capture such passion. Something about Akira just positively dazzled him, a perfect piece of art that didn’t even seem to understand how much adoration it evoked.

If he did have to pick a color to be his favorite, he would be inclined to pick that steely-gray. Akira himself was a work of art, but his eyes were something else- there was an entire universe within them, an indescribable beauty to the way that they sparkled and glimmered. They were sharp, always focused, always alert. Yusuke loved to stare at them, how they always scanned for danger and treasure, or even just taking in the world with calm focus. Yusuke loved them best when those eyes were focused on him. He’d never thought the color gray could be so beautiful until he’d met Akira.

Perhaps Yusuke could try and paint him? He’d never attempted the task before. He wasn’t sure if he was bold enough even now. Feeling a little anxious flutter in his chest, he pulled his phone out and pulled up Akira’s contact information.

_”Pardon me.”_ He typed. _”I apologize for the sudden message, Kurusu-san. I was wondering if you would be willing to assist me with my painting? I am in need of a subject, and I realized that I have never endeavored to capture your likeness before. Would you be willing to assist me?”_

That was always like him, flowery words to dodge his own intentions. _’I want to capture you, Akira. I want to capture your beauty, I want to see you looking at me fondly while I capture every last detail of your face, your smile, your eyes-’_

Yusuke was pulled from his little reverie by the sound of his phone buzzing. Feeling his cheeks go warm, he sucked in a breath and looked down.

_-Sure, Yusuke, why don’t you bring your stuff over to the cafe? Plenty of curry too if you want to eat lunch._

Yusuke Kitagawa was a fool in love, pining after the world’s most beautiful work of art. He wondered for how long Akira could be none the wiser.


End file.
